


Who Killed Alexander Hamilton?

by fancypearl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is like dead in the first chapter but still the main character, Alternate writing style, BECAUSE THIS WHOLE FIC IS BASED OFF OF HIS DEATH, Depictions of crime scenes, Dubious Consent, Halloween, Horror Elements, Muder, Multi, Mystery, Supernatural - Freeform, WHO did it?, depictions of violence, idek yet - Freeform, jk i do, my big comeback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypearl/pseuds/fancypearl
Summary: On November 1, 2017 Alexander Hamilton was brutally murdered. Everyone knows who did it, but they got away with it. Now it's one year later and those same people are being killed in unusual circumstances. It can't be Alexander, because he's dead... Right?





	1. Alexander Hamilton's text message history from 10/28/2017-11/01/2017

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back! If you've read my stories before then you know I used to have a fic called "Finding Alexander" (or something idk, I forget). Well, I deleted that story and am replacing it with this one. I just generally lost inspiration for it. I'm in my senior year of nursing school, and it was getting hard to keep up with two pretty hefty stories.
> 
> That being said, this one has no dialogue. It was inspired off of this wattpad story called "The people v. Jonathan Ludarac", so it's told through text messages, transcripts, and crime scene reports. This way I can update more easily (probably every day), and get back in the hang of writing
> 
> Warnings: Violence, Dubious consent (Alex is DRUNK around the time of his murder), Major character death, descriptions of crime scenes; this is all in the tags, but just in case... I'm repeating it.

[Notice: The following text messages are property of the New York Police Department. They were retrieved on the days following the murder of Alexander Hamilton on October 31, 2017. Any tampering of evidence is subject to investigation and can lead to arrest] 

 

October 28, 2017 (0200 pm) 

To: A.Ham, Peg, Angie 

Eliza S: So... were you able to talk him into letting us come to the party? 

A.Ham: He definitely left me on read 

A.Ham: But I have my ways 

Peg: Seduction? 

A.Ham: Seducing Jeffer[explicit]? NO. I’m better than that. 

A.Ham: Madison hates parties though, and if I annoy him enough and promise to bring enough alcohol he’ll let me in. 

Angie: ...Then you can resort to seduction. 

A.Ham: I feel sorry for the poor soul that has to seduce Madison 

A.Ham: Maybe the first person in the world to actually be bored into a coma 

A.Ham: I’d rather die 

X

October 28, 2017 (0330 pm) 

To: J.Laur, Herc, Laf 

A.Ham: Ok, which one of you [explicit] thought it would be funny to leave the front door open and scare me? 

J.Laur: Uh, what you mean? 

A.Ham: Shuddup you know what I mean. I was doing my homework, heard the door creak open and no one is there 

A.Ham: I don’t scare easily, unlike Herc. 

A.Ham: Also this close to Halloween? Super predictable. 

J.Laur: Lexie, I’m in patho until 5 

J.Laur: Maybe call the police? 

Herc: yeah, Laf and I are working on a group project in the library, Alex. 

Herc: That’s super sketch. 

A.Ham: I did a search of the apartment, no one’s in here. I’m going to lock the door. 

J.Laur: Call me if anything weird happens, Lex. 

X

October, 29 2017 (10:00 AM) 

To: A.Ham 

Peg: How badly do you think John would murder me if I dressed up as a sexy nurse for Halloween? 

A.Ham: Bad. 

Peg: How bad? 

A.Ham: Like... find you in a dumpster bad. 

Peg: That’s bad. 

X

October 29, 2017 (1200 PM) 

To: A.Ham 

Peg: Okay, so I was thinking... 

Peg: Sexy founding father? 

A.Ham: Stop. Get some help. 

X

October 29, 2017 (0100 PM) 

To: A.Ham 

Eliza S: Can you please validate my little sister’s sexy nun costume before I have a brain aneurysm. 

A.Ham: Jesus Christ. 

Eliza S: Yeah, that was her first choice. 

X

October 29, 2017 (0105 PM) 

To: A.Ham 

Peg: Okay so this one is a real winner! 

A.Ham: Sexy nun costume? Iconic. 

Peg: GOD BLESS 

Peg: LITERALLY 

X

October 30, 2017 (0200 PM) 

To: A.Ham 

Jeffer[explicit]: Do you really want to come to my party with your group of loser freshie friends... Fine. 

Jeffer[explicit]: But you better have some top-notch alcohol you little [explicit] 

A.Ham: Pull the stick out of your [explicit] 

A.Ham: My dad is literally the president of our school... 

A.Ham: Do you really think I’d bring [explicit] alcohol? 

Jeffer[explicit]: Also don’t try to seduce my friends again. You’re a huge [explicit], you know that, right? 

A.Ham: I’ve been told 

X

October 30, 2017 (1000 pm) 

To: Eliza S., Laf, Peg, J.Laur, Herc, Angie 

A.Ham: We’re in! 

Eliza S: WOO! 

Laf: AHHHHHH OUI! 

Peg: I’m seriously going to have the best costume there 

Laf: P sure sexy nun has been done 100x 

Peg: No way 

J.Laur: Definitely 

Angie: So what are you going to be, Lex? 

A.Ham: You’ll see ;) 

Herc: What was the emoji? I can’t see it! 

Peg: That’s why you need to get with the times and get a freaking Iphone! 

Herc: Shut the [explicit] up, you weird sexy nun! 

X

October 31, 2017 (1200 AM) 

To: A.Ham 

Unknown: Don’t show your face tomorrow, you [explicit] 

Unknown: No one will hear your screams 

A.Ham: Real [explicit] funny. 

A.Ham: Is this Jeffer[shit]? 

Unknown: You’ve played with people for the last time 

A.Ham: I’ll call the cops 

A.Ham: Lose this number 

X

October 31, 2017 (0100 AM) 

To: A.Ham 

ABurr: I know it’s late but I just wanted to remind you that you’re in my designated parking space. 

A.Ham: There are no designated parking spaces 

A.Ham: Stop being pretentious 

ABurr: I am the RA of freshman housing, and today you were parked in my designated parking space. 

A.Ham: Also standing by my car where I can see you outside my window? 

A.Ham: That’s really [explicit] creepy, Burr. 

ABurr: Alex... I went home this weekend 

ABurr: So that’s not me. 

X

October 31, 2017 (0800 PM) 

To: A.Ham, Peg, Angie 

Eliza S: We’re outside 

Peg: It’s cold 

Eliza S: Ignore her 

Eliza S: We told her it was about 48 degrees but she said “hoes don’t get cold” 

A.Ham: I guess they do, huh? 

A.Ham: I’m coming 

Angie: We can see you! 

Eliza S: AWWW your lil devil horns are so cute 

A.Ham: I’m supposed to be menacing 

Angie: Grow like four inches taller and maybe you’d be 

X

October 31, 2017 (1000 PM) 

To: J.Laur, Laf, Herc, A.Ham 

Eliza S: Peggy is wasted and asleep on the couch so Angelica is taking her home 

J.Laur: Good call. 

Laf: She didn’t last long. 

Herc: Have you guys seen my pone? 

Eliza S: Pone? 

Laf: He means phone 

Laf: He didn’t last long either 

Eliza S: Where’s Lex? 

J.Laur: With me 

J.Laur: He’s getting there 

X

November 1, 2017 (0100 AM) 

To: Laf, Herc, Eliza S., Angie, Peg, 

A.Ham: Cute guy in the mask is staring at me 

A.Ham: Should I? 

A.Ham: Guys? 

A.Ham: GUYYYYYYYYYS? 

A.Ham: You are all useless 

A.Ham: I’m getting ANOTHER SHOT OF VODKA AND THEN GOING FOUR IT 

X

November 1, 2017 (0200 AM) 

To: Laf, Herc 

Angie: Eliza is totally rubbing asses with that hot chick dressed as Elsa from Frozen 

Laf: I guess she... 

Laf: Let it go 

Laf: get it? 

Angie: stfu 

X

November 1, 2017 (0230 AM) 

To: A.Ham 

J.Laur: hey uh... sry for the kiss 

J.Laur: Thx for kissing me back tho? 

J.Laur: And smiling? 

J.Laur: I’ve seriously always loved you so much 

J.Laur: Guess it just took me being drunk off my ass to say it 

J.Laur: GOD Lexie, ur so smart and genuine and just beautiful 

J.Laur: You don’t have to answer 

J.Laur: Just wanted u to know that u don’t have to try to put up this façade 

J.Laur: Ur amazing the way u are 

X

November 1, 2017 (0300 AM) 

To: A.Ham 

Angie: Alex, where are you? 

Angie: You haven’t answered anyone back and the last we heard from you... You were with some guy 

Angie: Alex, answer us 

X

November 1, 2017 (0302 AM) 

To: A.Ham 

Angie: Alex you’re seriously scaring us 

Angie: I’m sorry we didn’t see your text 

Angie: Alex I’m crying, please answer 

X

November 1, 2017 (0305 AM) 

To: A.Ham 

Eliza: If you don’t answer I’m calling the police and Washington 

Eliza: I don’t care if we get in trouble or kicked out ` 

A.Ham: He’s gone 

Eliza: WTF 

Eliza: Alex? 

A.Ham: Good riddance 

A.Ham: The little [explicit] is gone 

Eliza: WHO THE [explicit] IS THIS? 

Eliza: ANSWER ME BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE 

A.Ham: Go ahead 

A.Ham: Call them 

A.Ham: It’s too late 

X

[END OF TRANSCRIPT]


	2. 911 Transcript of Theodosia Prevost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prevost: Yeah-oh God.... 
> 
> 911 Operator: Miss, what’s your emergency? 
> 
> Prevost: T-There's a dead body... In my dumpster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those chapters that are super short, because like I said- the narrative is mainly through transcripts and whatnot. But I promise it will get more interesting.

911 Transcript: 11/01/2017 

Caller: Theodosia Prevost 

 

911 Operator: 911, what’s your emergency? 

Prevost: Yeah-oh God.... 

911 Operator: Miss, what’s your emergency? 

Prevost: T-There's a dead body... In my dumpster. I need someone to come quick. H-He's just a freshman, I think. I-I've seen h-him around here [whimper], please come quick. 

911 Operator: Okay, miss. How do you know he’s dead? Have you felt for a pulse? 

Prevost: How do I [explicit] know he’s dead? His God [explicit] eyes are staring up at me. I don’t need to feel his pulse. The kid is dead! H-he's not wearing [gags] I’m going to throw up... He’s not wearing clothes. 

911 Operator: Okay, please calm down. Explain to me how you found the body. 

Prevost: I was throwing away some garbage. I had a party last night, it being Halloween and everything- and my senior year. I-I opened the dumpster lid, and I have to climb up to get it in the dumpster, and I just- [gags] Oh, God. 

911 Operator: Can you tell me your address 

Prevost: Y-Yeah, sure I live at [REDACTED]. Wait a second... 

911 Operator: What is it? 

Prevost: I’m pretty sure I know who this kid is... M-My boyfriend is an RA in his building. I’ve seen him around. He’s always so stubborn and mouthy, but h-he's a freshman so no one paid much mind to him. Poor thing. 

911 Operator: Do you know what his name is? 

Prevost: Y-Yeah. I think his name is Alex... Hamilton. I think. His dad is the president of the school. Oh my God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY LOVE COMMENTS!


	3. Official NYPD Crime Scene Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dispatch received phone call of possible dead body at approx. 8:30 AM. Caller claimed to be throwing out trash when body was found. Body identified to be 19-year-old Alexander Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm not entirely sure how Crime scene reports go lmao. I did some research, and this is the format I found the most. Luckily, I do know some medical terms so there's that. Nursing school makes writing a litttttleeee bit easier sometimes. 
> 
> This is one of those super short chapters that I talked about. So, tonight is a two chapter night. Next chapter is the interview with the Washingtons which gets a bit sad.

Official NYPD Crime Scene Report 

Authorized by: J.Adams 

11/01/2017 

Time: 8:50 AM 

 

 

Dispatch received phone call of possible dead body at approx. 8:30 AM. Caller claimed to be throwing out trash when body was found. Body identified to be 19-year-old Alexander Hamilton. 

Victim was lying prone in dumpster, with L arm abducted at 90-degree angle. R arm is placed across victim’s abdomen. Victim was unclothed when found. Pants, along with ID and underwear found by dumpster, along with what appears to be Halloween costume. 

Victim has various bruises on arms, chest, abdomen and appears to have been severely beaten. Cause of death not immediately apparent, but ligature marks on throat suggest possible strangulation [See photos 20-25]. 

No weapon present at scene. Hand print found and dusted. Unsub appears to have been wearing gloves at the time of the murder. Drops of blood present at crime scene and being ID. Blood under nails of victim suggests self-defense. 

Family has been notified. Victim reported missing after friends alerted police of suspicious text messages that indicated he may have been in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave me a comment... on both chapters if you can ;)


	4. Interrogation of George and Martha Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det. Monroe: Let me just begin by saying we are incredibly sorry for your loss. 
> 
> Ms. Washington: [sniffs] Thank you. 
> 
> Mr. Washington: We’ve heard that a lot today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one... 
> 
> George and Martha's reaction.

Interrogation: Martha and George Washington 

Officers present: Det. Jay and Det. Monroe 

11/01/2017 

12:00 AM 

 

[Sound of recorder being adjusted] 

Det. Monroe: Let me just begin by saying we are incredibly sorry for your loss. 

Ms. Washington: [sniffs] Thank you. 

Mr. Washington: We’ve heard that a lot today 

Ms. Washington: George... 

Det. Jay: It’s quite alright. We understand that this is getting incredibly tiring. It’s been an exhausting day for you both, but we just have a few questions. 

Ms. Washington: Of course. Of course. 

Det. Monroe: We understand that you have identified the body to be your adopted son. 

Mr. Washington: He was our son. Alex had been with us since he was very little [clears throat]. Sorry, I mean he had been with us since we were very little 

Ms. Washington: [sobs] 

Det. Jay: Were you aware that your son was attending a party at another student’s house last night? 

Mr. Washington: No. He usually just stays in. He was never really one for going out, but he’s with all of his friends now... [chuckles] he always did what he wanted. 

Ms. Washington: I-I was going to call him last night. He wasn’t feeling well last week and I made him some [voice cracks] some soup. He always gets sick, you know? [sniffs] But I didn’t [chuckles]. I should have. I should have... [sobs] Excuse me 

Mr. Washington: I’m guessing you want to know what I was doing last night? 

Det. Monroe: You weren’t suspected Mr. Washington. 

Mr. Washington: I figured as much [chuckles], you could ask anyone. I loved that kid. We all loved him. No matter, I was going over the budget for the school next year. We’ve got complaints about the need for better parking. 

Det. Jay: Did Alex have any enemies? 

Mr. Washington: Where do I start... My son, he was a very outspoken. 

Det. Monroe: Can you name any? 

Mr. Washington: He’s always had a rocky relationship with Jefferson. 

Det. Jay: Thomas? 

Mr. Washington: Yeah. But recently is was Charles Lee. He’d said some things about me. I’m used to it by now. I was a general in the army... I’m used to criticism. But Alex... [clears throat] … If Alex loved you. He loved you [voice breaks].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first name drop... But things are not always what they seem. Thank you for reading, please leave me a comment :)


	5. Official Coroner's Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...This leads me to believe that there was more than one unsub in the murder."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have a few things to say about this chapter! 
> 
> 1.) I use the word UNSUB in this chapter- if you've ever seen criminal minds you probably know what this means, but IF NOT it stands for "unknown subject", the bad guy. 
> 
> 2.) This is where the DUBIOUS CONSENT comes it. In this chapter the coroner says that the lack of "tearing" indicates that the sex was consensual. HOWEVER, it is important to note that in the first chapter Alex was VERY DRUNK. Therefor, there was not consent. That is simply how the coroner is seeing it, but it's not necessarily true. 
> 
> ALSO, I made Alex super tiny in this because I love a tiny Alex. Fight me (plz don't I am a soft)

New York Coroner’s Report 

11/03/2017 

Name: Alexander Hamilton 

Age: 19 

Height: 5’5 

Weight: 130 lbs 

 

Victim has bruises on torso, which indicates being kicked. Bilateral bruises on wrists, indicate that the victim was held down, possibly during murder. Victim engaged in sexual intercourse before death, but lack of tearing indicates it was consensual, and occurred before death. Unsub used a condom, as there is no DNA left behind. Victim has a broken septum, and two sets of bruises on back that resembles a boot print [see pictures 12-15]. This leads me to believe that there was more than one unsub in the murder. A hairline fracture on the skull, that lead to significant brain swelling and hemorrhage. Victim was beaten before death. 

Although victim underwent significant trauma with the beating, I have found that the actual cause of death was asphyxiation. The bruising around the neck resembles that of a scarf or perhaps another article of clothing, particles of some sort of cloth found on the victim- most likely cotton. Bruises on forearms show that victim may have attempted to fight back, and blood under the finger nails leads me to believe that he most likely injured the unsub. 

 

Dr. Franklin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment! I'm posting two today... And the next one is Eliza's (a cinnamon bun) interrogation. It kinda almost made me cry.


	6. Interrogation of Elizabeth 'Eliza' Schuyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det. Jay: Of course, [sound of Det. Jay rummaging through his bag]. Do you recognize this picture, Ms. Schuyler. 
> 
> E. Schuyler: [Gasps] I-It's my scarf... I-I wore it the night of the party. It was cold, and I was hesitant to wear it, because it didn’t go with my costume. I-Is that blood? [Voice cracks] Oh my God, I-is that Alexander’s blood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually made me cry. But I was happy to explore the angry part of Eliza. The detective pushes her VERY far, and girl can get ANGRY when she wants to be. She is soft and sensitive but that DOES NOT necessarily mean weakness. I just... Love Eliza so much.

Interrogation: Elizabeth ‘Eliza’ Schuyler 

Officer present: Det. Jay 

Date: 11/04/2017 

 

[Recorder being adjusted] 

Det. Jay: Please state your name. 

E. Schuyler: [clears throat] E-Elizabeth Schuyler 

Det. Jay: People call you Eliza, is that correct? 

E. Schuyler: Y-Yes sir. 

Det. Jay: Nervous, Ms. Schuyler. 

E. Schuyler: I wouldn’t say nervous, sir. More devastated. 

Det. Jay: According to Ms. Washington, you were Alexander’s closest friend. It must have hurt to lose him in such a way. 

E. Schuyler: [Whimpers] It’s unimaginable. The worst pain I’ve ever felt. 

Det. Jay: Alexander was your boyfriend for a while, correct? 

E. Schuyler: Yes, sir. 

Det Jay: Do you mind telling me how that went? 

E. Schuyler: We broke up... obviously. 

Det. Jay: And why is that, Ms. Schuyler? 

E. Schuyler: You saw the texts. I-I haven’t really confronted my sexuality, okay? I loved Alex. It was something I’ve never felt before, b-but he was like my brother. We understood each other... But I’m not attracted to men. 

Det. Jay: Are you a lesbian Ms. Schuyler? 

E. Schuyler: [pauses]…. I think I made myself quite clear, detective. I would appreciate it if you would get to the point. 

Det. Jay: Of course, [sound of Det. Jay rummaging through his bag]. Do you recognize this picture, Ms. Schuyler. 

E. Schuyler: [Gasps] I-It's my scarf... I-I wore it the night of the party. It was cold, and I was hesitant to wear it, because it didn’t go with my costume. I-Is that blood? [Voice cracks] Oh my God, I-is that Alexander’s blood? 

Det. Jay: Detectives found this when they went back to re-assess the crime scene. The coroner’s report found particles of cotton, and concluded that it was the weapon that was used to kill Alexander. Originally, we couldn’t find it- they hid it well... Whoever, did this. The blood has matched back to your friend, most likely from his broken septum. So, my question, Ms. Schuyler, is what was your scarf doing at your best friend’s murder? 

E. Schuyler: I-I couldn’t... I-I didn’t... [Gags] I’m going to be sick. 

[Quick footsteps; Sound of the trashcan being moved across the floor] 

E. Schuyler: [Gagging] 

[Pause] 

Det. Jay: Take your time, Ms. Schuyler. 

E. Schuyler: [Sobbing] 

[Pause] 

Det. Jay: Better? 

E. Schuyler: Better?! My [explicit] best friend is dead. He’s never coming back. And an article of MY clothing was found at his murder scene, my [explicit] scarf that my grandmother bought me as a graduation present is the thing that was used to kill him? You want to know if I’m BETTER? I hated that [explicit] scarf! It was the most God-awful thing I’d ever laid my eyes on, and my grandmother is so confused she thought I was [explicit] Peggy! [Slams hand on the table] 

[Pause] 

E. Schuyler: [Sobs] I-I was c-cold! It ruined the costume... But I was [explicit] cold! Now, I’m wondering maybe if I just sucked it up- maybe Alex would live? M-Maybe? 

[Pause] 

Det. Jay: [sighs; softly] Elizabeth, even if you hadn’t worn that scarf... Alex would have died. They would have used their hands... there was more than one. 

E. Schuyler: No, it was my fault. I-I was drunk. He had texted us... He had told us what he was planning to do, but none of answered. Some friends we are. But I SWEAR I would never kill my best friend. I lost the scarf sometime during the night, maybe between dancing with some girl, you can ask anyone. [scoffs] I’m so stupid. 

[Pause] 

E. Schuyler: You want to know the real kicker? When I realized I’d lost that scarf, I was so... Happy. Good riddance. I never liked that scarf anyway. I-I didn’t know th-that it was tied around my best friend’s neck [sobs]. 

Det. Jay: It’s okay, Ms. Schuyler. 

E. Schuyler: [Sobs] I c-can't do this. 

Det. Jay: We’re done here, it’s okay. 

[END OF TRANSCRIPT]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please tell me what you think! I have a job interview tomorrow so wish me luck <3


	7. Interrogation of Angelica Schuyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Schuyler: I was the one who could have stopped this. I’m the mom of the group. I was the ONLY sober one, and I put him on do not disturb because I didn’t want to deal with the text messages. I’m going to live with that for the rest of my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! A few notes for this chapter. 
> 
> ~WOW PLZ READ THIS BECAUSE IT'S PROBABLY IMPORTANT~  
> 1.) Peggy, Laf, and Hercules will not be interrogated for a few reasons.  
> A. Peggy was hella drunk and not there for the rest of the party  
> B. Hercules and Lafayette were also hella drunk, and people knew where they were the ENTIRE time.  
> 1\. Eliza's scarf was at the crime scene, no one knew where she was for a bit...  
> 2\. Angelica was the ONLY sober person at the party and she had left for awhile  
> 3\. John Laurens was the LAST person to see Alexander alive.  
> C. John's interrogation will be the hardest to write, because he's VERY guilty. You think Angelica feels guilty? Eliza? WOOH BOY... Wait to you see John. 
> 
> 2\. AFTER John will be Thomas, because it was his party and then we get to our two ACTUAL suspects 
> 
> So we have THREE more of these interrogation type chapters, some emails, and then a time skip- and we get to the second part, or the MEAT of this story. I know it's a bit of build up, but I feel as if it's important. 
> 
> WARNINGS: Underage drinking

nterrogation: Angelica Schuyler 

Officer present: Det. Monroe 

Date: 11/04/2017 

 

Det. Monroe: Please state your name. 

Schuyler: Angelica Schuyler 

Det. Monroe: How old are you Angelica? 

Schuyler: [Pause] I’m... twenty-one. 

Det. Monroe: A senior? 

Schuyler: Yes. 

Det. Monroe: So, you were okay with your little sisters drinking underage? 

Schuyler: Is that really the issue at hand here? Do you want to interrogate me about letting my friends drink underage...? Or do you want to catch the person who murdered my little brother. I can tell you that MOST of the people at the party were also underage. 

Det. Monroe: Very well [sound of paper shuffling] … You referred to Alexander as your little brother? 

Schuyler: He practically was. He was over at house more than he was his own [chuckles]… He had his own bedroom at our house. 

Det. Monroe: Where were you on the night of your friend’s murder, Ms. Schuyler? 

Schuyler: I wasn’t there very long... Peggy had gotten drunk, and she fell asleep on the couch. I couldn’t pay attention to anything else, because I was worried. 

Det. Monroe: Do you remember the last time you saw Alex that night? 

[Pause] 

Det. Monroe: Ms. Schuyler? 

Schuyler: S-Sorry... I wasn’t really drunk that night. I... am more of the mom in the group, and I didn’t even want them to go. But I knew they wouldn’t listen, they wanted to go to that party. So, I went. 

Det. Monroe: What about Alexander, Ms. Schuyler? 

Schuyler: The last time I saw Alexander, he was with John. Our friend John. John had his arm around him because Alexander was tipsy and falling over. But John was tipsy too. 

[Pause] 

Schuyler: I’ll never forget that goofy smile on his [voice cracks] face. I can’t get his eyes out of my mind. He looked so happy. He was always so stress and I remember thinking how glad I was that he was finally having a good time. 

Det. Monroe: What about when you got back? 

Schuyler: I had my phone on ‘do not disturb’... So, I didn’t get his text messages. He had a tendency to text people when he was drunk. I came back, and... I couldn’t find John or Alex. We joked and said maybe the finally sucked it up and admitted the loved each other-- 

[Pause] 

Schuyler: My sister Eliza was dancing and Laf and I were making fun of her—but then we saw John, and he was looking for Alex... 

Det. Monroe: Then you read the text-- 

Schuyler: [Nods] You know how they say when something shocks you, your blood runs cold? I never really knew what that felt like. But I felt like my blood had turned to ice. 

[Pause] 

Schuyler: I was the one who could have stopped this. I’m the mom of the group. I was the ONLY sober one, and I put him on do not disturb because I didn’t want to deal with the text messages. I’m going to live with that for the rest of my life. 

[Pause] 

Schuyler: Anyway... That’s the last time I saw him alive. 

[END OF TRANSCRIPT]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment! More to come tomorrow.


	8. Interrogation of John Laurens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J Laurens: I was the last one to see him alive so... [bitter laugh] might as well just blame me, I guess. I blame me. But to answer your question, he was my best friend. He was a best friend to all of us. Now we’re just empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo. I am back for the next chapter. John is a mixture of heart broken, guilty and angry on Alexander's behalf. He doesn't know who to blame so he blames himself. 
> 
> Warnings: Discussion of non-con

Interrogation: John Laurens 

Officer Present: Det. Jay 

11/05/2017 

 

[Sound of the recorder being adjusted] 

Det Jay: Please state your name. 

[Silence] 

Det. Jay: Mr. Laurens? 

J Laurens: Oh... Sorry. My name is John Laurens. 

Det. Jay: And what was your relationship with the victim? 

J Laurens: Please don’t call him that. 

Det. Jay: I’m sorry? 

J Laurens: Don’t call him a victim! H-He's just Alex. Just because he’s [whimpers]… just because he’s dead doesn’t mean he wasn’t a person. I-I know that he’s just a new case for you but for me... 

[Pause] 

J Laurens: He was more than that for me and my friends. 

Det. Jay: I’m sorry, Mr. Laurens. I understand this is all very confusing and painful. 

J Laurens: Do you understand? I haven’t seen my friends in nearly a week. We can’t stand to be near each other. We all blame each other. They all blame Angelica... Eliza... Or m-me! 

[Pause] 

J Laurens: I was the last one to see him alive so... [bitter laugh] might as well just blame me, I guess. I blame me. But to answer your question, he was my best friend. He was a best friend to all of us. Now we’re just empty. 

Det. Jay: Were you in love with him, Mr. Laurens? 

[Silence] 

J Laurens: I-It's no use denying it now, I guess. You’ve probably seen my texts... I was in love with him. 

[Silence] 

J Laurens: When I first saw him... I-I had never seen somebody so passionate or just true to themselves. He was honest. My dad is a senator, and I’ve been around lying my entire life. But Alex [chuckles], he was brilliant. 

Det. Jay: What do you remember about that night, John? When was the last time you saw Alexander alive? 

J Laurens: We were both pretty drunk, and... I had my arm wrapped around him- I was trying to keep him steady, I think. He kept telling me how sleepy he was, a-and he [voice cracks] rested his head on my shoulder. 

[Pause] 

J Laurens: I really looked at him. I-I mean I’ve looked at him before, of course. But I REALLY took him in this time. It’s like I knew... I took in all of his eyelashes and every detail of his face. And I thought... “I have to tell him”. 

[Pause] 

J Laurens: I kissed him. On the lips. He didn’t push me away, and despite what my dad has always said [tearful laugh] the ground didn’t break open and drag me to hell. It was perfect and innocent and he kissed me back, and put his hands on my cheeks. He smiled afterward. 

[Silence] 

Det. Jay: Then what happened Mr. Laurens? 

J Laurens: [Breaks into a sob] 

Det. Jay: Take your time. 

J Laurens: I-I... r-ran away [sobs]. I heard his VOICE in my head [slams hand on the table] and I ran away. 

[Pause] 

J Laurens: You know what happened next. 

[Silence] 

J Laurens: Can I ask something? 

Det. Jay: Yes. 

J Laurens: H-How did he die? I think Eliza knows but she hasn’t really said anything to anyone. I know it’s probably been released but I just-- 

Det. Jay: He was strangled, Mr. Laurens. 

J Laurens: [Sharp gasp] 

Det Jay: There were signs of consensual sex before death. 

J Laurens: Consensual? 

Det. Jay: Yes, Mr. Laurens 

J Laurens: How was anything about that consensual? He was DRUNK! Do you think the man who murdered him was drunk as well? He was sure sober enough to strangle him and dump his body somewhere! 

Det Jay: Mr. Laurens- 

J Laurens: No, I am sick and [explicit] TIRED of everyone acting like they KNOW Alex because they know his sexual history. Everyone just assumes that it was most likely consensual. 

[Silence] 

J Laurens: If you want to REALLY interrogate someone. I’d start with Jefferson. It was his [explicit] party after all. Leave me and my friends alone now. We lost the heart of our group and we would really like to be left alone. 

[End of transcript]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment, okay? Okay. Love you guys. 
> 
> Thomas is NEXT and then... our suspects (MUAHAHA)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment! If you read "some friendly advice" that story is STILL going. I just need to regroup and make sure I know what I'm doing. I may have an update by next week.


End file.
